


Sara No Está

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Songfic, sad decisions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Sara no está. Sara se fue. Sara se escapa de la vida de Shane.Pero Ryan si está.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sara No Está

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por "[Laura No Está](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmtdUKZwVUE)" por Nek

Sara no está. Ella se fue. Escapo de la vida de Shane.

Dijo que era por diferencias en las metas que los dos tenían para sus vidas. Algo sobre dónde querían estar los dos en los próximos diez años, y parecía que Shane no concordaba con ella. Que estaba bien, porque ella encontraría alguien que sí, y tal vez el también encontraría alguien para él.

Él no quiere encontrar a alguien. Cree que Sara es su pareja perfecta, y no quiere pensar en que ella estaría mejor sin él, porque el tal vez no este mejor sin ella.

Ryan le pregunta porque la sigue amando a pesar de las heridas que le ha causado. Shane lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos, enojado que podría sugerir algo así.

“No me puedo olvidar de ella así como así. La ame, la amo,” le dice. Ryan se ve triste, frunce el ceño, pero no le dice nada más. Se sientan juntos, en el silencio del despecho de Shane.

No puede olvidar como era acariciarla, tocar su mejilla, besarle la frente, sentir sus rizos entre sus dedos. No puede con su alma al pensar que ya no podrá sostenerle la mano, verla trabajando en una pintura, hacerla sonreír felizmente. Sabe todo esto lógicamente, en la parte de su cerebro que nunca para de analizar las cosas, pero su corazón, infiel en su llanto, no quiere creerlo. Más fácil creería en fantasmas.

Hasta le dejo a Obi.

Ryan lo acompaña mientras lo digiere. Sabe cómo es tener el corazón roto por una mujer amada. Y es en una de esas noches que lo acompaña que lo abraza, frota su hombro, le susurra tranquilidades. Shane no ha sido abrazado en un buen rato, y al sentir el cuerpo caliente al lado de él, solido y fuerte en su presencia, levanta la mirada para ver a Ryan. Las lagrimas no paran de rodar sobre su mejilla, pero Ryan sigue tratando de limpiarlas.

Shane se acerca para besarlo, y lo sigue besando cuando Ryan es reciproco. Le agarra el rostro, manteniéndolo en posición, pero Shane quiere más, ansia mas. Quiere olvidarse de Sara, al menos por una noche. Shane se mueve para sentarse en el regazo de Ryan, apretándolo contra los cojines. Las manos de Ryan se deslizan de sus muslos a sus caderas, metiéndose por debajo de su camisa. Al primer rozo Shane gime, frotando su entrepierna contra Ryan, y abre su boca al sentir Ryan endurecerse contra él.

La noche se torna corta al comer a Ryan a besos. Quiere que se quede, no es capaz solo, no puede aguantar despertarse otra mañana al lado de un vacío.

Siente un gran alivio al ver a Ryan babeando su almohada en la mañana al despertar.

La pasión de Shane esta confundida, triste, desesperada. Piensa en Sara mientras hace el cafe. Tal vez ya lo olvidó. Tal vez ya conoció a alguien más, alguien que si quiere lo que ella quiere.

Escucha movimiento desde su alcoba, y empieza a llamarla, pero se acuerda de que ya se fue, y se muerde la lengua. Llama a Ryan en vez.

¿Cuándo superara este frío que siente en su interior?

Al ver la cara media dormida de Ryan, sonrisa suave en sus labios, piensa en invitarlo a quedarse de nuevo.

Mirando a Ryan en la luz de noche, iluminado por la noche, piensa en las diferencias entre ellos. Sara era suave por todos lados, pálida como la crema, y gentil y emocionada al recibirlo. Los músculos de Ryan son fuertes, pero se han suavizado desde su ultimo rompimiento. Su piel es oscura, marrón como el desierto al ponerse el sol, y cuando lo recibe, es excitado, brusco, algo frenético y desesperado en cómo se sujeta de sus hombros.

Eso lo intoxica, como Ryan es diferente a Sara. La puede olvidar, pero no por mucho, sus paralelos y distinciones haciéndose más claras mientras lo toma. Shane lo besa donde puede alcanzar, querer ser de Ryan por al menos esta noche mas, sospechando que seguirá doliente del corazón en la mañana.

Al proximo día, siente que Ryan sabe que es una distracción. Debe sentirlo en los besos de Shane, cuanto le duele su dolor, como trata de encontrar una salida en sus brazos, donde se encuentra una vez más. Shane sabe que no podrá encontrar un reemplazo para los sueños que Sara le ha robado. Si se enredan en la cama de Shane otra vez mas, Ryan sabra que Sara sigue siendo la dueña de su amor.

Shane besa a Ryan, y trata de recuperar los besos que Sara le robo.


End file.
